Roleplay: The Return of Arnzarel (Ask to Join)
Plot: It's been several years since the Revolting One lead one of his crusades upon the middle realm of Mobius. While the heroes of Mobius were supposedly triumphant in deterring the wrath of the demon prince and his Army of the Damned, it appears now that the demonic and unholy forces of the demon prince start anew, ready to spread terror to the planet Mobius once more. (Ask Jaredthefox92 if you can join) Participants: *Jaredthefox92 (The host) *Classicspace101 (Added) *Sonicsilva1 (Added) Involved Characters: *Arnzarel the Revolting (Primary antagonist) *Lilith the Demonette *The Army of the Damned *Vladimir Harkonnen the Ram *Sarihash the Possessor *Victor the Abomination *Asonja the Hedgehog (Post 2 year Training) *Komerl "Aden" Hedgehog Rules: #This roleplay is ask-to-join. (Sorry guys, but I just don't have a lot of trust on this wiki as I used to be able to allow free join anymore) #No character is allowed to start off more powerful than Arnzarel, your character has to acquire power through approved circumstances. This is a plot based roleplay, not an episode of DBZ. #Keep in mind that fantasy is not as easy for Jaredthefox92 as is science fiction. #For your character to use holy magic, they must have a reason to have such. (See rule #1, you need clearance.) Act One: Threat at the Temple. The sky was dark and rainy that night in Empire City. The lit up city was filled with nightlife even as the dreary conditions and atmosphere rained constantly down upon them. It was like every other summer's knight in the city, except at the famous Gaia Temple. Unknown to the densins of the city there were cloaked figures upon the rooftop gazing at the streets below. They were outfitted with raincoats and cloaks and were getting soaked wet in the rain that night, but they remained calm as they searched the city streets. One oddity about them however was that some of their eye colors would glow in various illuminations as they looked downwards. One particular black hedgehog, who was sitting under an umbrella, seemed to look uneasy. His right leg was shaking like he was full of energy and his arms were crossed. His black trench coat, which mixed well with the rain-soaked sidewalks and the storm-like clouds, was waving along with the wind. He was looking at a pocket watch that he has recently gotten as a gift for himself, constantly watching the mechanics inside tick the clock away. "It's rather early for the day to get this grummy..." He says to himself. "It seems rather too gloomy today.." A flash of lighting goes across the sky and a quick reveal of their position was seen as the light illuminated behind them. In that very brief moment their cloaks were lit from the black silhouette they were in and some of their glowing eyes and horns would be seen more visibly. The hedgehog had looked up, moving a bit from the umbrella to the look up at the sky. He had gotten a very very narrow glance at the silhouettes, but since it was so fast he didn't catch it very quickly. "Hm...I missed the strike. Perhaps I'll wait for another one..." He put his feet on the table this time, his chair leaning back as he put his hands on the back of his head. He was getting a tad wet, but he didn't mind it. (I suppose it's just me and Jared now?) (I'm going to proceed without them, they can join back in and merge when they have the opportunity.) The rain had continued to drizzle and pour down afterwards as everything began to be dark once more. However, under the cover of darkness there appeared to be movement and a slight glow from one of the mysterious images hidden within the shadows above the rooftop of the temple let out a momentary glare as the silhouettes began to scatter and move across the rooftop. One however, did come into focus as it appeared they were shimming down one of the columns of the temple and crawling down to the base of the temple. (Apologies for my inactivity. I'm back. I did not see the notification for this edit XD) The hedgehog looked back at the temple. "Luckily I'm not some religious freak who would wonder, 'Is something going to happen to the temple one day? Nah, it's indestructable.' But I'm also one of those realist guys saying, 'Why, yes, something's gonna happen sometime today.' I think that time is now." Whoever it was suddenly rushed inside the temple, they moved with such agility that they would barely have time to be seen as they entered inside, save for their black cloak being illunimated by the light coming from inside. The hedgehog got up, taking the umbrella with him for a moment to just watch the temple with a concerned attitude. He was contemplating about the possibilites of what would happen at this point in time. (Srry for not joining earlier moving got in da way) Meanwhile a knight was walking down the street complaining to himself. "I hate the rain, no, I don't hate it I just prefer sunlight over rainfall." He seemed to be having a debate with himself about it. A hedgehog wearing a hooded torn brown cloak, could have been seen on the branches of a nearby tree. It seemed he had been watching the situation for a while now. (Classic, it's your turn.) (ok) Issac sat under the tree next to a bonfire (DS) examining his shield. "I hope the new units will be worth the resources" The hood-cloaked hedgehog then decided to go near the entrance of the temple, curious about what was happening. His face is covered by a dark shadow as his eyes gleam with confusion laced with intrigue. "I get the feeling I'm gonna get some major dejavu...." The other black hedgehog, who seemed almost invisible with his clothing and fur, noticed the cloaked one yards away. "A second one? What's he up to...?" The first person appeared to have entered the temple and was inside. Being an open place of worship for many followers of the Gaia belief, the doors appeared to be unguarded and whoever went inside was met with little resistance. "Then again, I hate stepping near places of worship..." the black hedgehog mumbles and walks across the street to get over there. "Whatever, I'll go ahead and check it out..." Issac stands up and started walking down the streets of empire city. "Tonight is nice." he mumbles Meanwhile the cloaked figure inside takes off their cloak and hides it in the shadows. They reveal themselves to be a red fleshed demonic like woman with horns and black hair, in a ballet leotard. The being then proceeds to literally run up the side of the wall with muddy boots before grappling unto the ceiling and then wall crawling. The hedgehog, who was at the entrance now, did not catch the being's presence. He walked in, spawning a black flashlight in front of him. "Hello?" He calls. "Anyone here?" He would get no awnser, the temple seemed completely silent and appeared unoccupied. Not the peep of a mouse was heard inside. The eerie quiet only echoed sound of his own voice. "Hmm..." He continued walk deeper into the temple, getting a few shivers. "Argh...just walking more in here makes me shiver either in terror or just incompetence of wasting time talking to someone who doesn't exist...whichever is first." Unknown to him however, he was being watched. For high above him on the ceiling, the being who entered first was clawed into the top and had her head starring down at him with it completely twisted around staring downwards. This person made not a sound as they observed from below. The hedgehog continued to shine the light around the place, completely ignoring the ceiling like the security guards in generic horror movies. He may get lucky and find the cloak that was hidden in the shadows, or perhaps he may find the muddy boot prints that lead up the wall. All the while, he is being spectated without him knowing. He did take notice of a few things that were off, except not the muddy boots that lead up the wall. He just felt the feeling of being watched, as he usually does from time to time. Perhaps now though, he might actually get the right feeling for once. The being on the wall just watched and waited. Once he hit a dead end, he turned and that's when the flashlight hit on one of the walls. That's when he took notice of the muddy boots. "What the..." He would notice that they lead upwards to the ceiling... He slowly followed it with his light, having a concerned yet confused look on his face. He was quiet, just as much as quiet as the silence. They would lead up to the ceiling and then stop. "Huh...weird..." He says outloud, just quietly. "They look recent. Someone IS in here..." He mumbled that part. Category:Ask to join roleplay Category:Jaredthefox92 Category:Modern Fantasy Category:Member of the Army of the Damned Category:Ask to Join